


Truce

by luciferase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gabriel Dies, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lucifer Dies, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, Sad Ending, Sam Dies, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferase/pseuds/luciferase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End has come. Lucifer has taken Sam as a vessel, and Dean is tasked with ending the Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**[ ** **"**** _ **D**_** _o it._   ******"** ** **

**H** e hadn’t expected to hear those words fall from the mouth of the Devil himself. Not given the circumstances. In actuality, the man he was looking at wasn’t the devil. He had no red skin or ram’s horns or a spiked tail. It was Sam. Sammy. His own little brother.

**I** n what happened to be a tragic turn of events, Lucifer got his way. Sam always told him this would happen. Because who can really kill the Devil? Sam tried. They had the horsemen’s rings. The gate to hell was open and the plan was, Sam would fling the bastard in there without a second thought. Several gallons of demon blood didn’t quite cut it, though.

            **S** am was g

                                o

                                   n

                                      e.  


**T** he unlikely 2014 scenario that seemed like nothing more than a distant memory in Dean’s mind was now, in fact, reality, as he stood facing Lucifer. Gabriel the Archangel showed up just in time to gift Dean his Archangel blade only to be smote by his own big brother, who was now very clearly pissed off beyond recognition. Though perhaps that was because it was Sam Winchester’s face contorted into a look of disgust and betrayal.

**A** s Lucifer sneered those three words, Dean’s breath caught short in his throat. He had the power, the ability to end all of this. With Lucifer dead, the demons had no leader. Or perhaps Crowley would lead them, like he had been ever so adamant about. Whatever the case, they’d be easier to find, easier to kill, without big daddy demon protecting them. No more Croats; they could spend more time killing those sons of bitches instead of hunting down the Devil.

**B** ut Dean was caught on one thing. The single thing keeping him from raising the blade and slicing gashes into the chest of the man that housed Lucifer.

**T** his was still Sam.

**L** ucifer knew Dean would have trouble, even with Gabriel’s sword gripped tight in his hand. He couldn’t hurt little Sammy, could he? Cared far too much for him. At least Lucifer, who loved and cared very much for his angel kin, could put that aside to serve his cause. Even if that meant killing Gabriel.  

**W** hich is why the burning sensation in his chest came as such a surprise. Dean’s green eyes brimmed with tears, the sword of the Archangel Gabriel buried to the hilt in Sam’s chest. Lucifer’s chest. Really, there was no longer any distinction. Lucifer made it very clear they were two halves made whole…

**D** ean’s gaze trailed up from the silver of the blade to look at Lucifer’s face, the nearly stunning display of grace exploding harmlessly through the vessel. It wasn’t like how Gabriel died. Not at all. There was… Oh  **god.**

**T** he devil knew how to play his games, even as he lay there dying, shattering into a billion fragments of stardust inside of Sam’s body. He let Sam see. let him watch as his elder brother ripped a hole into his chest to try and reach the fallen angel inside. Those were Sam’s eyes staring out at him, hurt, confused, dying. And those were Lucifer’s lips pulling into a wicked grin before parting into a scream, the silver flow of the end of the Devil shining through.

**S** am’s body fell limp at the feet of his brother. Dean’s body followed after. He curled up beside Sam, wrapping arms around his torso, tugging him into a sitting position and not bothering to take notice tot he blood trickling from the wound onto the crisp off-white suit Lucifer dressed him in. Tears fell from Dean’s eyes as he buried his face into the curve of Sam’s neck.

          ❝ — Sammy.

                       I’ve got you, little brother. 

                  I’m so sorry. ❞

**H** ere ends the tragic love story of Sam and Dean.  **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Alwaysenduphere on tumblr. Enjoy.


End file.
